Frühling in Paris
by Silverblind
Summary: "Un jour ça lui suffira plus de venir. Un jour, on sera tous autour d'un cadavre et c'est lui qui l'aura mis là." - Inspiré par la chanson "Frühling in Paris" de Rammstein. NON SLASH! Reviews bienvenus. T pour violence. Pas vraiment une songfic. One-Shot.


**Sommaire **: « Un jour ça lui suffira plus de venir. Un jour, on sera tous autour d'un cadavre et c'est lui qui l'aura mis là… »

* * *

><p>John Watson bondit, atterrit avec fracas sur le sol de bois et se recroquevilla contre la commode derrière laquelle il était caché. Sa main se serra sur la crosse de son Browning, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts lui fassent mal et que ses jointures blanchissent. Son souffle était court et, bien que ses réflexes de soldat aient pris le dessus depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait contrôler le rythme désordonné de son cœur.<p>

-John, John, John…

Le docteur se figea en entendant la voix grave qu'il connaissait si bien. Il devait se trouver à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans l'embrasure de la porte… Ses doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur son arme, et son pouce hésita au-dessus de la sécurité.

-Toi qui t'es toujours arrangé pour me surprendre… Lorsque cela compte le plus, tu deviens prévisible, ennuyeux… banal.

Des pas légers, mesurés, retentirent dans la pièce autrement silencieuse.

-J'ai toujours admiré cela chez toi… Tu dois le savoir maintenant, après toute ces années… me surprendre n'est pas une mince affaire… Et pourtant, toi, John Watson, tu le pouvais. Tu le pouvais, mais plus maintenant.

Les pas se rapprochèrent encore de sa cachette, toujours plus près, plus menaçants. Jamais John Watson n'aurait cru avoir à craindre cet homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé…

-Je sais bien ce que tu dois te dire, John. Mais cela n'a rien de personnel. Non, rien de personnel…

Cette fois, les doigts de John n'hésitèrent pas et ôtèrent la sécurité. Le claquement sec qui retentit lui sembla aussi bruyant qu'un coup de tonnerre.

-Oh? John, mais qu'est-ce donc que ce bruit?

John se dressa soudain et braqua son arme sur l'autre homme dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient froids et cruels, et son habituel sourire suffisant étirait ses lèvres. Il tenait dans ses mains un long couteau argenté qui brillait sinistrement dans la fantomatique lueur de la lune.

-Et si je te tuais maintenant, là, tout de suite? demanda John, si bas que, pendant un instant, il douta que l'autre l'aie entendu.

-Alors tu pourrais savourer l'air de surprise sur mon visage, répondit-il. Parce que je serais surpris, John, très surpris. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Ah non? Fit l'ex-soldat. Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche?

Il sentait son front se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Ses mains étaient moites, ses doigts gourds, mais sa prise, ferme.

-Tu ne pourras jamais le faire parce que tu es faible, siffla l'autre. Tirer sur un chauffeur de taxi dont tu ne connaissais même pas le nom, aucun problème. Mais tirer sur quelqu'un qui partage ta vie, quelqu'un qui connais tes secrets les plus obscurs…

Il avança d'un pas. Aussitôt John se tendit, et ses doigts effleurèrent la gâchette.

-Ne m'oblige pas à tirer, Sherlock.

Sa voix était dure, inflexible. L'autre s'immobilisa.

-Je dois avouer que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, continua le détective. Mais tirer sur un ami, tirer sur moi… ça tu ne le feras pas. Tu as toujours été d'une loyauté touchante.

Sherlock recommença à avancer. John sentit ses mains trembler. Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait _pas_ tirer.

-Combien de gens as-tu tué? Demanda-t-il, sa voix assurée malgré tout.

Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais il en avait besoin.

Sherlock prit un air faussement pensif tout en faisant tourner le couteau entre ses longs doigts fins.

-Avec toi… cela va faire six, répondit-il sans cesser sa lente progression vers sa prochaine victime.

John commença à reculer malgré lui.

-Et si je ne tire pas, des gens vont mourir, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

-Cher John, c'est ce que les gens font! Répliqua Sherlock, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-N'as-tu donc pas de cœur? S'exclama John alors que son dos se heurtait au mur froid et dur.

-J'ai appris de source bien informée que je n'en ai pas, répondit Sherlock sans se départir de son sinistre rictus.

John cilla.

Il détourna les yeux une seule seconde pour ne plus voir, pour un court instant, le terrible et cruel sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son ami.

Ce fut suffisant pour Sherlock.

Ramenant son bras en arrière, tenant le couteau par la lame, il visa et son bras se détendit. Les yeux de John revinrent se fixer sur Sherlock, mais il vit trop tard la lame qui tournoyait vers lui. Il sentit l'arme pénétrer son épaule. Il hurla et s'effondra, son Browning encore serré entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que son artère était touchée. Alors que Sherlock marchait vers lui, il leva le bras et tira.

La balle se logea dans la cuisse de Sherlock, et il tomba, atterrissant lourdement près de son ami. Il contempla la blessure béante. Un flot de sang s'en échappait. L'artère fémorale était touchée.

-B-Bien visé, John, très, t-très bien visé, haleta le détective.

-Alors c'est comme ça q-que ça se termine? demanda le docteur. On va se vider de notre sang, i-ici, tout les deux?

-Oui John, exactement, répondit Sherlock.

Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux hommes, seulement troublé par leurs souffles irréguliers.

- Mais je t'en prie, Sherlock, commença John, sa voix rendue tremblante par le sang perdu, dis-moi que tu regrettes.

Sherlock leva la tête vers John, et celui-ci put voir que, bien que ses traits soient tordus par la douleur, son sourire sardonique ne l'avait pas quitté.

-Je ne regrette rien, murmura-t-il.

_**EDITED**_

John Watson bondit, atterrit avec fracas sur le sol de bois et se recroquevilla contre la commode derrière laquelle il était caché. Sa main se serra sur la crosse de son Browning, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts lui fassent mal et que ses jointures blanchissent. Son souffle était court et, bien que ses réflexes de soldat aient pris le dessus depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait contrôler le rythme désordonné de son cœur.

-John, John, John…

Le docteur se figea en entendant la voix grave qu'il connaissait si bien. Il devait se trouver à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans l'embrasure de la porte… Ses doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur son arme, et son pouce hésita au-dessus de la sécurité.

-Toi qui t'es toujours arrangé pour me surprendre… Lorsque cela compte le plus, tu deviens prévisible, ennuyeux… banal.

Des pas légers, mesurés, retentirent dans la pièce autrement silencieuse.

-J'ai toujours admiré cela chez toi… Tu dois le savoir maintenant, me surprendre n'est pas une mince affaire… Et pourtant, toi, John Watson, tu le pouvais. Tu le pouvais, mais plus maintenant.

Les pas se rapprochèrent encore de sa cachette, toujours plus près, plus menaçants. Jamais John Watson n'aurait cru avoir à craindre cet homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé…

-Je sais bien ce que tu dois te dire, John. Mais cela n'a rien de personnel. Non, rien de personnel…

Cette fois, les doigts de John n'hésitèrent pas et ôtèrent la sécurité. Le claquement sec qui retentit lui sembla aussi bruyant qu'un coup de tonnerre.

-Oh? John, mais qu'est-ce donc que ce bruit? Serait-ce...

John se dressa soudain et braqua son arme sur l'autre homme dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient froids et cruels, et son habituel sourire suffisant étirait ses lèvres. Il tenait dans ses mains un long couteau argenté qui brillait sinistrement dans la fantomatique lueur de la lune.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je croyais, fit-il , moqueur.

-Et si je te tuais maintenant, là, tout de suite? répliqua John, si bas que, pendant un instant, il douta que l'autre l'aie entendu.

-Alors tu pourrais savourer l'air de surprise sur mon visage, répondit-il. Parce que je serais surpris, John, très surpris. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Ah non? Fit l'ex-soldat. Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche?

Il sentait son front se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Ses mains étaient moites, ses doigts gourds, mais sa prise, ferme.

-Tu ne pourras jamais le faire parce que tu es faible, siffla l'autre. Tes sentiments te contôlent. Tirer sur un chauffeur de taxi dont tu ne connaissais même pas le nom, aucun problème. Mais tirer sur quelqu'un qui partage ta vie, quelqu'un qui connais tes secrets les plus obscurs…

Il avança d'un pas. Aussitôt John se tendit, et ses doigts effleurèrent la gâchette.

-Ne m'oblige pas à tirer, Sherlock.

Sa voix était dure, inflexible. L'autre s'immobilisa.

-Je dois avouer que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, continua le détective. Mais tirer sur un ami, tirer sur moi… ça tu ne le feras pas. Tu as toujours été d'une loyauté touchante.

Sherlock recommença à avancer. John sentit ses mains trembler. Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait _pas_ tirer.

-Combien de gens as-tu tué? Demanda-t-il, sa voix assurée malgré tout.

Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais il en avait besoin.

Sherlock prit un air faussement pensif tout en faisant tourner le couteau entre ses longs doigts fins.

-Cinq…, répondit-il sans cesser sa lente progression vers sa prochaine victime. Cinq-cents… Que sais-je, cinq-mille. Mais peu importe, n'est-ce pas, John?

John commença à reculer malgré lui.

-Et si je ne tire pas, des gens vont mourir, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il.

-Cher John, c'est ce que les gens font! Répliqua Sherlock, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-N'as-tu donc pas de cœur? S'exclama John alors que son dos se heurtait au mur froid et dur.

Une cruauté sans nom brilla dans les yeux de Sherlock lorsqu'il répondit. Son sinistre rictus s'élargit.

-J'ai appris de source bien informée que je n'en ai pas, de cœur.

John cilla.

Il détourna les yeux une seule seconde pour ne plus voir, pour un court instant, le terrible et cruel sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son ami.

Ce fut suffisant pour Sherlock.

Ramenant son bras en arrière, tenant le couteau par la lame, il visa et son bras se détendit. Les yeux de John revinrent se fixer sur Sherlock, mais il vit trop tard la lame qui tournoyait vers lui. Il sentit l'arme pénétrer son épaule. Il hurla et s'effondra, son Browning encore serré entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que son artère était touchée. Alors que Sherlock marchait vers lui, il leva le bras.

Il ne trembla pas et tira.

La balle se logea dans la cuisse de Sherlock, et il tomba, atterrissant lourdement près de son ami. Il contempla la blessure béante. Un flot de sang s'en échappait. L'artère fémorale était touchée.

-B-Bien visé, John, très, t-très bien visé, haleta le détective.

-Alors c'est comme ça q-que ça se termine? demanda le docteur. On va se vider de notre sang,i-ici, tout les deux?

-Oui John-n, exactement, répondit Sherlock.

Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux hommes, seulement troublé par leurs souffles irréguliers.

- Mais je t'en p-prie, Sherlock, commença John, sa voix rendue tremblante par le sang perdu, dis-moi que t-t-tu regrettes.

Sherlock leva la tête vers John, et celui-ci put voir que, bien que ses traits soient tordus par la douleur, son sourire sardonique ne l'avait pas quitté.

-Je ne regrette _rien._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews SVP.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
